Control
by twilight mum69
Summary: My submission piece for Texas Wildfire fandom, Working late at the office sucks, or so Bella thought.


_**Title: Control  
>Pen name: twilightmum69<br>Rating: MA/NC-17  
>Summary: Working late in the office sucks, or so Bella thought!<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**_

_**This was my submission piece for the Texas Wildfire fandom.**_

_**Thank you to Texasbella for being my Beta, Flove you X**_

_Yes Miss Swan...No Miss Swan..._

_I am working in an office of pussies._

It was common knowledge I enjoyed a certain degree of control on my floor… deadlines were met…cases were won…but not one fucker in this place had the balls to even roll their eyes at me.

They probably ripped me a new one in the coffee room, affectionately known as the petting zoo, behind my back. That room had more action in it than any XXX club on perv night.

My new set of interns were no different…college kids with gleams in their eyes of working for one of Seattle's most prominent law firms.

Swan and Weber was my baby. After leaving home at seventeen I had worked in Esme's coffee and book store, Sip and Stare. I had a free room upstairs as long as I opened and closed up every day. With that job, I worked myself through college and law school to open a law firm with my friend and confidant from college, Angela Weber.

I pushed around the papers on my desk. "Fuck...where the fuck is it?" I spat.

"Stanley!" I yelled.

I fucking hated working late, and not having my files when I needed them really pushed my buttons, so I was now royally pissed.

A pale intern with intense green eyes sauntered into my office and leant up against my office door.

_Mmm…this is a new one…I haven't seen him before._

He smiled at me like a naughty school boy caught with his hands down his trousers.

"Where the fuck is Stanley?" I snapped at him.

"Fuck if I know," he said as he shrugged.

Standing from my chair, causing it to crash back against the glass window, I stalked towards him.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"I said," he spoke slowly…did he think I was fucking deaf? "Fuck if I know?"

"Have you any idea who you are talking to?" I asked just as slowly, barely containing my rage.

He shrugged and walked towards the door, opened it, looked at my name on the plaque then closed the door again, turning to face me.

"B Swan?" he said matter of factly, arrogantly.

"Oh, aren't you a clever little boy?" I spat, sitting with the edge of my butt on my desk, my legs crossed at the ankles.

He moved forward and locked his hands on either side of me against the desk.

"Soo…" he smiled, moving his mouth towards my ear. "You're the boss?" he surmised, stroking his tongue up my hairline and to my ear.

_Fuck, the things he could do to me with that...wait what the fuck am I doing?_

I pressed my hands on his chest, ready to push him away from me but instead he grasped both my wrists, taking them behind my back.

"You like being in control don't you?" he whispered into my ear before nipping the skin below it.

I nodded with a scowl.

"Well, I think perhaps it's about time someone controlled you , Miss Swan, don't you?" he laughed and licked his lower lip.

"Door!" I hissed. Without taking his eyes from mine, he moved backwards towards the door and clicked the lock.

"I am going to make you scream my name…" he threatened deliciously, prowling back towards me.

I gave out a sardonic laugh, he cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't believe I can?"

"Ohh baby, I believe you can," I smiled, my eyes dragging up and down his body. His shirt was out of his grey dress pants and I could faintly see his treasure trail between the parting of his shirt.

He grabbed my hips, pushing me onto my desk. Papers fell and I didn't care...he was so sexy and I wanted him…here in my office.

"So Missss Swan, care to tell what's so funny then?" he questioned me as he started a sensual assault with his lips, nipping and biting his way from my jaw to my neck.

"Ungh...I...I don't know your fucking name!" I cried out, moving my hands to his mess of bronze hair.

He leaned into my ear. "You can call me Master Cullen," he laughed and his scent attacked my senses, woodsy and copper like a forest after a night's rainfall.

"You have no fucking idea who you are fucking with, baby boy," I moaned as his long, fine fingers explored the buttons on my blouse.

"Oh, on the contrary, I always know who I'm fucking with," he smiled a crooked smile, opening my blouse slowly.

My head fell back as his hands pushed into my bra.

"Fucking perfect," he growled, moving his mouth to one of my nipples. I hissed at the sensation, bucking my hips forward.

He pushed his hips forward, grinding into me, and I could feel his ample length through the fabric of his trousers, resting just to the side of my heated core.

"Fuck!" I shrieked, bringing his lips back to mine.

"All in good time," he promised with a seductive smile. "I want to taste you first."

_Fuck, he was killing me._

His hands moved furiously under my skirt and he pulled my panties sharply down my legs.

He turned me around and pulled me towards the end of my desk whilst he sat on my leather chair, placing my feet on the arms of the chair, he opened my knees further.

I leant back on my elbows and watched through hooded eyes.

His long fingers caressed my inner thighs, playing me like a piano, the only difference being that the sounds that came out were me mewing like a fucking cat and his primal moans as he licked his lips once more and plunged his mouth into my hot, wet folds.

"Ahh…fuck!" I hissed, as he licked my pussy in one long sweep of his tongue.

"Mmm… fucking nectar!" he hummed.

My head fell back and I could already feel my stomach tightening and the electric current building up in my legs.

"Fuck!" I screamed as he added two long fingers into the mix, pumping into me, twisting and curling them.

"Cum for me," he whispered through my folds, his hot breath and velvet voice sending me over the edge.

"!" I screamed as his mouth moved to mine, muffling my screams. I could taste myself on him and it was so erotic.

He kissed me until I came down from my high; his eyes seemed brighter and more intense as he moved his hands to his trousers.

I pushed the office chair back with my feet, jumped down from the desk and knelt between his legs.

"My turn!" I purred as he smiled, placing his hands behind his head.

I grabbed the loops of his trousers and pulled him towards the end of the chair.

As I licked my lips, a low growl emitted from his chest.

I placed feather-light kisses along the edge of his trousers, allowing my tongue to sink just below his waistband, opening his button.

"Your fucking killing me!" he hissed.

I laughed, nodding.

I palmed his erection over the fabric before slowly undoing his zip with my teeth and blowing hard on his boxers.

"Ahh…" he hissed, sucking in a breath between clenched teeth.

"This...Baby...is...what you...call...control…" I taunted, blowing harder onto the thin layer of material keeping me from pure unadulterated pleasure.

His hips bucked towards my mouth. I motioned for him to raise his ass so I could remove the offending clothing. I couldn't tease him any longer, I needed him in me one way or another as much as he needed me.

His cock sprung up and tapped him gently on his hard stomach.

I licked my lips and smiled, I was going to enjoy this so much, I was already wet again.

Without a word I plunged him into my mouth till he hit the back of my throat.

"Fuck!" he screamed, arching his back. I internally fist pumped the air as I received the reaction I was looking for…pleasantly smug that my lack of gag reflex was being used for something useful.

"Don't you have a fucking gag reflex?" he spat.

_Didn't he just feel the back of my throat? Obviously not!_

I hummed as I slowly pulled up then lowered down so he could feel his cock lower inch by inch to the back of my throat. A guttural groan told me this time he _had _felt it.

I pumped a few more times as his hands found my hair and fisted into it, pulling gently as my movements sped up.

"I'm going to..." he whispered breathlessly.

"Mmmm…" I hummed, swallowed and that was his undoing. He came and came hard, pumping his hot seed down my throat as I milked him and swallowed everything he offered.

He grabbed hold of my arms and lifted me to straddle his waist, plunging his tongue into my mouth.

"Fuck, I love your taste but when its mingled with mine…" he groaned, licking my lower lip before sucking it into his mouth.

"Ungh!" I cried out. As I felt his cock getting harder again I cocked my eyebrow at him. "What can I say? I'm a horny fucker," he laughed.

He took my nipple into his mouth and nibbled, causing me to grind down on his now growing erection.

"Fuck, you're so fucking sexy," he mumbled around my nipple, twisting and teasing it with his tongue.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm your boss and you needed a lay!" I snapped. I wasn't stupid. I knew this was a one shot…a one time only…but I was going to enjoy it.

He pushed me back so he could focus on my face, his eyes grew narrow then the crooked smiled was back. He didn't deny it and I was pleased we didn't want any false promises of 'I'll call you' .

He lifted my hips and brought me down slowly on top of his hardened length.

I hissed as I dropped my head on his chest and he began to rock slowly.

I sat up, placing my hands on his shoulders, I slowly lifted myself up and he groaned at the torturous friction between us, then I slammed back down… hard.

"Jeeeez," he snapped as he grabbed my hips. "I'm not going to fucking last if you do that!"

"Oh baby," I cooed with a smile, "has your control weakened?"

The next thing I knew I was lying on my back, my legs around his waist. He grabbed my hands, pulling them above my head and then he thrust into me making me slide inches up the desk.

He towered over me thrusting, nipping and biting my skin.

"I'm gonna..." I could feel the rise in heat up my legs as he pounded over and over again.

"Fucking cum with me!" I growled at him as I clenched my walls and milked him dry.

We lay still as we both came down from our highs...

Ping!

"I have to read this," I sighed, turning towards my laptop.

I had an email from Angela, I opened it.

**Hey babe,**

**I am guessing you are probably still**** be**** at work, you know what all work and no play does to you Bells!**

**Good news! I have found us another partner for the firm, he should be flying in tonight, his name is Edward Cullen!**

**He's real cute, so behave.**

**Love ya, speak in the meeting tomorrow.**

**Ang X**

I felt him giggle behind me,

"Mr Cullen, I presume?" I whispered, not able to face him.

"You can call me Edward," he whispered back as he kissed my shoulder pressing his hard length inside me.

"Fuck!"


End file.
